


Mr. Fizzles and the Winchesters

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Mr. Fizzles and the Winchesters

_“Look, Bobby, I don’t care who you send. We need back up!” Dean ground out, annoyed. “Yes, I know that this is what we do, just send someone!” He sighed, hanging up on the older hunter. This was one of the craftiest witches that they had been forced to deal with. Running his hand over his mouth, he glanced at Sam. “Stubborn old bastard finally agreed to send someone.”_

“Well, I’ll be damned.” Garth muttered to himself. He’d taken care of the witch, and then went looking for the two hunters that he was meant to be helping. In their place he found a couple tiny Winchesters. Dean looked to be maybe 6 or 7, and Sam was maybe 2 or 3.

Dean had his arms crossed over his chest, annoyed, while Sam was playing with what had been his shirt. “Come on, Sammy.” He sighed, trying to get his brother away from the weapons.

Garth snapped out of it before taking a deep breath and walking forward. He just hoped this didn’t last too long.

## – 24 hours after spell–

Garth was chasing after Sam, who was running naked around the small motel room. He was giggling, arms in the air. “Come on, Sammy!” Garth chuckled. “Ya gotta get some clothes on.”

“NOPE!” He squealed, crawling up on one of the beds.

Dean was sitting on the other bed, his short legs stretched out in front of him as he watched tv. Bobby was supposed to be bringing some things for the boys, as they had no idea how long they’d be pre-pubescent. Garth said he had no problems watching them, that he loved kids. Sam didn’t mind, but Dean was less than happy with the arrangement.

Especially given the events of the night before.

Sam was crying that he wasn’t tired, and didn’t want to go to sleep in a strange bed. Dean couldn’t sleep because of Sam’s crying, or how Garth was going about solving the problem. Before he knew it, there was a sock puppet on Garth’s hand…named Mr. Fizzles. It was one of the creepiest things he had ever seen. “Hey, Sammy. I’m Mr. Fizzles!”

“Oh. My. God.” Dean groaned.

Garth glanced at Dean, turning Mr. Fizzles towards him. “You’re next, Dean.” Dean’s eyes went wide as he laid down, snapping his eyes shut.

A slight shiver went down his spine at the thought.

## – 48 hours after spell –

“Why do I have to take a bath with him?!” Dean pouted, not pleased at the turn of events. Garth had brought them to the park down the street after they got some McDonald’s for dinner. He hadn’t realized what a mess the two could really make. Which led to the current argument.

Garth sighed, unaffected by Dean’s attitude. “Because you helped make the mess, and you aren’t sitting around just as dirty.” He told him. “Now march into the bathroom, mister.” His tone was firm, but to Dean it was comical. “Mr. Fizzles wants to know what’s wrong.” Garth pulled out the sock puppet.

“I’m going, I’m going!” Dean ran into the bathroom, quickly stripping out of his dirty clothes.

Minutes later, Sam and Dean were clean, and playing with some random stuff Garth gave them for ‘bath toys’. They were surrounded by bubbles, and Dean was making Sam laugh by acting like he had a beard. Garth turned his back for a minute, and his eyes went wide when he heard Sam’s voice. His grown up voice. “Uh….Garth?”

“Son of a bitch!” Dean snapped.

Garth couldn’t help but turn and look, laughing at the sight before him. Two grown men, awkwardly stuck in the tub together. Sam looked confused and awkward, and Dean looked annoyed and uncomfortable.


End file.
